The House in the Woods
by Sampsonknight
Summary: It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)
1. Chapter 1

**The House in the Woods - Part 1**

* * *

"This way!" Raph barked out the order, just as a streak of lightning blazed through the sky, illuminating his path before him.

The dead fallen leaves rose in his wake, crunching beneath his feet. The wind howled and took hold of his bandana with much interest.

His breath hoarse and his body aching to the point he wanted to collapse, he pushed the discomfort to the side.

He couldn't afford to flake out now, not when he had three brothers to guide to safety.

No, in his perspective, he wasn't by far leader materiel; however, that responsibility fell onto his lap only moments ago with no other options available.

This was to be a simple exercise trip, which he and his brothers agreed to take part... Well, at first, he was hot headed over the decision.

Truth be told, he was pissed to be dragged into the middle of nowhere-ville in order to work on their so-called teamwork issues that they were plagued with recently.

As far as he was concerned the subject in general was a joke, even so, it was his Master's demands over his conclusion that Leo needed a better handle and control over his team, after what happened a month ago.

The verdict was finalised after Donnie got hurt and at the time Raph was drunk with Casey.

How was he to predict that some dumbass Purple Dragon would be taking a stroll at the same time within the dump when Donnie was there collecting who knows the shell what?

To top it off, the bastard Leo pointed his damn green finger at him, blaming Raph that he wasn't being reliable for a big brother, considering that night he was to be with Donnie not gallivanting with Casey.

Where was Leo in all this, huh? Who knows, either way Leo became robotic with his lectures and then Master became disappointed with Leo in the end, and here they were in the woods, because of all this fucken mess.

To get to the point, it was a basic training exercise with no former distractions, to the point Raph's mind was bored out of his skull, fully comprehending and seeing a new light to the saying a Mikey's boredom moment, first hand.

He was now on the other side of the fence for once, and sadly they were to camp out here for five days of this!

The goal was to rebuild the connection they slowly were losing between their finger tips, though Raph didn't see any issues, but who was he to question orders from the Master and complain?

Like anyone would have given a damn about what he thought, just brushing it off as him being moody.

It started calm and lame, with them setting up camp and prepping for the night. It wasn't long after the tent was pitched up that dusk rolled in. Some moments later, the gloomy ominous clouds reached them and covered their once starry sky and that was when everything rapidly went flip side, catching them all off guard.

Suddenly and surprisingly, they were under attack in their most vulnerable moment, getting ready for supper, now having the woods full of Foot soldiers with blades eager for their blood!

In the middle of the chaos, Leo suffered a paralysing blow, crippling the ninja, as Raph swoop up his injured big brother who was hardly breathing. In the heat of the moment, Raph's instincts kicked in, and he began slurring orders to his other brothers to retreat.

Startled at first by the ordeal, both Donnie and Mikey were astonished to hear Raph pushing his rage to the side and thinking before acting.

He was restraining his own berserk nature and going to town on the enemy; he was taking 'retreat to fight another day' as his motto.

Miraculously getting with the program, his brothers followed suit without complaint or judgemental jokes.

They identify Raph as the leader and vanished amongst the shadows through the woods to lose their hunters...

The wind savage and unforgiving, whipped the red bandana relentlessly, as Raph was happy, it was collecting the sweat dripping down his brow.

A crunch of the new fresh autumn leaves replacing the dead ones he came across moments ago, was the only sound he could hear accompanied by their heavy breathing.

How long have they been at this pace? How long could any of them keep it up?

Weaving in out of the shadows with watchful eyes behind them, it appeared they weren't followed.

However, how true that was, that was another story.

Raph abruptly stopped, then raised his beak in the air, inhaling deeply, and he could taste it on his tongue.

Something smelled new that wasn't there a second ago, which overpowered the other most common aromas of the area.

So far, all the odours that lingered were of the wilds, yet this one was out of place. All he could figure it was; it was rusty, from what exactly, he wasn't sure.

Was it a sign of civilization and was that even a wise idea to follow the new smell?

Casting his gaze through the bushes overhead, seeing nothing to indicate his beak was even correct, approaching beside him, Donnie glanced over his shoulders before placing a loving hand on Leo's head to check his condition.

"Raph, we need to get him out of the elements; I think he is running a fever. Even so, I can't truly tell with this freezing winds and..." Donnie whispered under his breath then cringed when he jinx things.

Without notice, like it was another sign they need to seek shelter; the rain picked up, pouring buckets over their heads and making each shiver from the icy kisses.

Raph growling under his breath, not for what Donnie was suggesting or the fact they did need to find shelter, he wanted to be further away than they are at the moment, to even consider making any stops.

On the back of his neck, he could feel the eyes burrowing into him, making the goose bumps rise across the surface of his dark green skin.

One would say he was being touched by a ghost, how much he was breaking out. Who could blame him when he knew death was behind him lurking for his brothers' last breaths, and he was one turtle down with two frighten brothers.

Taking a breath to push that rage over this predicament, Raph nodded slowly in acknowledgement to Donnie's claim, "I smelled rust a moment ago and could mean something is nearby?"

"If you did, that could be so... Can you track the smell or the rain to much now?" Donnie queried. He wasn't a good tracker like his bigger brother, even Leo was far skillful in the subject in his elements.

"I believe it came from that direction... but it could also mean," Raph stated and then trailed off holding back his daunting concerns.

"Dude, wewill be okay, right?" Mikey asked over his shoulder, keeping an eye out on the opposite direction towards where they came from.

"Yes Mikey we will," Raph assured him, seeing Mikey flash an eye full towards him. The little brother wasn't fooled over the bleakness of their situation, even more so, on how Raph was being nice to him with no hint of sarcasm he would normally perform.

"Okay Dude, then lead on and follow the yellow brick road... or your nose... I can't think of anything to work with right now... I mean..." his little brother rambled on, trying to make some light jokes to raise the mood that wasn't happening even for him.

Ignoring it and deciding not to comment, Raph waved his hand to indicate they needed to start moving again. If this was to be their salvation or damnation, that would be revealed soon enough.

* * *

The rusty odour more prominent with every yard they traveled, their progress slowed down as they came across what seemed like an old rusty fence.

This fence had long metal poles rising over their heads with an extra few feet with the ends garnished by sharp spear tips. Between the poles were metal bars that were few, but the distance between the poles were too tight together, for even a human to squeeze through.

Overhead of them, was what they could tell, appeared to be some form of a mansion.

"Donnie I thought you said the camp site you found was in the middle of nowhere?" Raph implored, taking a free hand to feel the bars that turned his hand red brown by the rust that luckily washed away quickly from the rain.

"The area was secluded and that is why I pick this destination upon that research. There isn't even a town for miles, let alone any registered cabins or hunting locations." Donnie defended his research, unsure how this never came up.

"Well, that looks like a house Donnie," Raph pointed out the obvious.

"Really Raph, didn't notice!" Donnie snapped back, only to have Mikey's hand between the two to prevent a fight from breaking out. They were all tired and patience was growing thin.

"Bros, ever thought maybe this place is abandoned and forgotten? That could be why you never knew about it?" Mikey suggested.

Shaking his head, Donnie sighed, "Even if that was so Mikey, there should have been some scraps of records, and I would have found it."  
"What if it wasn't ever digitalized? What if it was forgotten before records like that were around? Who knows its original deed or anything about it could have gone up in flames by a fire?" Mikey pointed out, having both brother's blink at him for the wild explanation.

"Mikey seriously," both Raph and Donnie started only to be interrupted by Mikey.

"No, seriously! You hear it all the time where old records before even hitting the digital age that had been lost over some fire that took place in the public record storage building they were being stored. Can't tell me it never happens."

Biting his lip, Donnie exhaled, shrugging in defeat, "I have to admit it does happen and there had been times where public records were lost forever over such occurrences. Though to think a mansion of this caliber such as this to be forgotten is unlikely... but the same time," Donnie placed his hand on Leo. He wondered if Leo was getting worse by this horrible weather and unable to control the surroundings for his brother's health was starting to bother him. "We need to check it out, what other choice do we have?"

Taking a glance towards the darkened forest that cast more shadows even with the illumination from the lightning, Raph rubbed his arm as everything inside him, told him to press forward and not dare to take a peak into this place.

What was it that bothered him so? Was it the possibility their enemies could catch up and ambush them here too? Or was it the unknown? Not knowing what lurks ahead?

Swallowing hard, the unforeseen fear that was dwelling inside, Raph had forbidden it to take root in him. This wasn't the time for such jitters.

"We will proceed... Mikey you're the lightest on your feet compare to me and Don, so I want you, once we find a way in, to scout ahead to see if there is anyone living here. Donnie, I would need you to stay outside the fence to keep an eye on behind us and any other directions you believe an ambush can come into play." Raph ordered, shifting Leo's body that was starting to slip on his skin from all the rain.

"And you?" Mikey asked.

Thinking of the question, Raph knew he couldn't do much with Leo cradled over his shoulder, "I will keep watch of the grounds inside as well, to make sure nothing is sneaking up on you Mikey while you're doing your job."

Nodding with relief, Mikey didn't argue, "Okay Dude... so how do we get in? I don't feel like impaling myself on the fence there or needing a tetanus shot after this."

Rolling his eyes, Raph huffed, raising Leo's body to the right position again, his dead weight was starting to take a toll on him, and Raph marveled at how long he could last before he collapsed from exhaustion?

"Shell for brains, the front gate! The fence has to have a gate, besides it would take us longer to find a weak point," Raph scuffed, picking a direction guessing it was the most likely way to go since how the house was facing.

Following closely behind, Mikey quivered, "Is that wise?"

"Have a better idea Einstein?" Raph mocked getting a raised brow from Donnie in return.

"I thought that was my personal insult you use on me?" Donnie said without thinking.

Smirking, Raph chuckled, "Are we jealous, Donnie boy?"

Turning red Donnie looked away, "No... just stating a fact."

Going to comment again, Raph made an abrupt stop as Mikey's hand dashed in front of him to indicate to his brothers not to take another step.

Flashing a nervous glance at Mikey thinking he must spotted another Foot member, he let his eyes follow down Mikey's hand to the tip of his finger and towards what he was pointing at.

As he originally predicted there was a gate after all.

Gesturing towards Donnie, who was ready with his bo staff, the light green turtle cautiously walked towards the gate examining the condition from a safe distance before signaling his brothers it was safe to proceed.

Not taking any chances, they kept to the shadows kneeling down beside Donnie, who whispered, "There is no evidence of any security as far I can see, not just that the gate's condition isn't any better shape to the rest of the fence. There are even chains locking it up."

A 'Hum' to himself, Raph held his chin squinting at the area in question, then concluding Donnie's speculations were right, "I don't even see any tracks, and the ground is overgrown to the point I wouldn't known there was once a road here either."

"Yeah, I notice that too. With this much vegetation it would be difficult to cover up any known transportation that came this way. I can't even see any footprints, not that I'm close enough to conclude that findings," Donnie added in.

"So I might be right?" Mikey churred the satisfaction that his so called wild and exaggerated explanation on why Donnie didn't know this place existed, might be on the ball after all.

Both brothers letting out a small moan and rolling their eyes didn't say a thing on the topic.

Like hell either would let their younger brother have that glory of gloating; it would never end.

Reaching the gate, Raph once again glanced around vigilantly, as Donnie inspected the chains thoroughly to see the best solution around the obstacle with fewer suspicions on their end.

If they found this location, the Foot could too, but with the less evidence left behind the better.

A wind becoming colder rose slowly caressing Raph's skin, making him shudder all the more.

Something seemed not right and very off, still he pushed the feelings away and more so when Donnie happily pointed out they were in business.

Turning his head, Raph nodded, seeing that Donnie was able to lock pick the lock with ease, regardless how bad of shape it was in.

"I'm believing more and more; Mikey might have been right," Donnie said sourly that he had to admit such things, witnessing the growing smile on his younger brother's lips, "This lock is old Raph and forged in the same time frame, I say this house must have been built."

"When was that?" Mikey had to ask, to occupy his mind as he took a reluctant step over the threshold as his body shivered suddenly.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Raph asked, he felt his own skin crawling by his brother's reaction.

Nodding slowly, Mikey painted a fake smile on his lips to hide the rising anxiousness to leave, he had to think of Leo own well being, not his own overactive imagination.

The poor turtle's experiences of horror movies were taking root and hindering his rational side.

"Sorry Bro, this rain is starting to make me feel like an turtlesicle. The quicker we get this going the better?" Mikey quickly replied.

Exchanging a look at Donnie first, then back to Mikey, Raph nodded shifting Leo once again and then entered the yard with his own experience of rising caution inside dwelling deep into his soul.

"Trepidation..." Donnie whispered to himself that was loud enough for his brothers to make out.

Seeing the questioning eyes at the word he used, he wondered if he should bother explaining it, all considering wouldn't it make Mikey worse?

However, it appeared that neither brother would continue their jobs until he explained, making him sigh all the more. "It used to describe an emotion, caution for one and fear for the other. It's the sensation when you get goose bumps when something is making you feel odd. Simple explanation would be like to say how you experience after seeing a ghost and knowing it is still around when you can't see it anymore."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph asked. Why does Donnie have to randomly say words like this for? Was it his way to find comfort in a tough situation like they are facing now?

"Sorry was thinking the proper word to explain how we are all feeling, and you must admit it does fit... we are all on edge right now and..." Donnie trailed off.

Exhaling first, he let out a small chuckle, Raph patted Donnie on the shoulder before turning towards the house, "If that makes you feel better, then fine Donnie, you're right. We are feeling that... but right now we can't have it overpowering us, too much is at stake and besides what would Leo say if he finds out we mess up for over some silly fears?"

"Dude, this whole situation is crazy, then silly," Mikey pointed out, and sadly he wasn't far off; nothing was normal.

What were the chances that the Foot finding them in the middle of nowhere? Their car gets total in the process while attempting to flee. Inexpertly, Leo was their main target and forcing them to rush through the woods and the weather and then... this house... Even Raph was feeling like this was some sort of setup, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

Mikey scouted ahead while Raph stood under a tree to keep most of the rain off of Leo, though it is unsafe to do such things, he ignored the complaints he heard coming from Donnie now and then.

He focused on Mikey and watching him moving slowly towards the mansion as he took notice the surrounding area.

There was still no evidence anyone had been here for some time, just by the looks of the overgrown yard and how nature was trying to claim the house with ivy and other climbing plants.

From where he stood, he couldn't see what was inside, but the windows where filthy that he could tell and the rain wasn't making much a difference on them.

The exterior seemed sound though and there wasn't any indication of rot, which kind of spooked him.

How could a house that has been abandoned seem so in tacked? No one was taking care of it so how was it still standing so tall.

"Raph?" Mikey's voice snapped him out of his train of thought; he turned his attention to his brother who rubbed his hands then blew into them as his breath could be seen.

The weather was getting colder, and the little body heat from Leo was keeping him warmer than his brothers were feeling.

"Mikey anything?" Raph asked quickly.

Shaking his head, he shrugged, "Nope, I couldn't see a person or anything to say someone has been here bro. I don't think anyone was around for years."

"Okay..." Raph bit his lip, what was the right call? Take their chances and seek shelter in this place that could also be their funeral by forcing them to be pinned down by their enemy if they ever catch up. Then there was the other option, do they leave this area and keep looking, resulting in someone getting hyperthermia or worse Leo's condition worsens where no one can help him?

Closing his eyes, he wanted to run away, he hated this; he hated making the hard choices.

The feeling of not knowing what ones are right or wrong, was taxing, and it only torn him apart piece by piece. How did Leo manage to do this day in and day out? How could his big brother confidently make an order knowing the possibility that death, harm and who knows what was a potential outcome? How can he, the one that had been the hotheaded brother of the family, the guy who took risks on his own well being, never over the cost of his own brothers', could simply say this is how it's going to go down? Could he do it? Can he do it...

"Raph it's your call," Donnie said over the gate, seeing the conflict residing in his brother, these weren't a light decision and part of him was happy he wasn't the one that had to do it. "Either way Raph, we have faith in you as we did with Leo."

Hearing the votes of confidence, Raph smirked, he thought he would never hear such words address towards him not over such a predicament they were in.

"Donnie, truth. Your opinion… would Leo survive if we keep going?" Raph had to ask to help him make the correct path to walk down.

Letting out a heavy moan, Donnie scratched his head, "Personally, I think he would get worse, if he isn't there already." Flashing a glance towards the house, then towards the wilderness, Donnie gripped his bo harder making his knuckles white, "The longer we are out here the more likely..."

Not letting Donnie finish that proclamation, nor indicate that Leo was up shit creek without a paddle, Raph made the order loud and clear, "We head inside. Mikey take the lead and Donnie you watch our shells. I will keep an eye on our sides. Any hint this could be another trap or any signs of danger we leave quickly with no hesitation or second thoughts, agree?"

Acknowledging the orders, Donnie pointed toward the gate wondering what they should do about that loose end.

"The gate?" Donnie requested. Would it be wise to leave it open; it was like having an open invitation to tell the world they are hiding out here?

"Can you rig it that it looks locked and not tempered, yet make sure it is unlocked so if we need to flee it wouldn't take much to escape?" Raph questioned, seeing Donnie bob a yes, he could do that.

Once the gate was rigged up, the brothers set in motion their plan.

Mikey led the party for the house as Raph watched their sides examining the area for any traps or any omen they were being watched.

That one was hard to brush off as mere illusion to actually being stalked.

He wasn't sure if it was this land that made it seem that eyes were everywhere, watching you, or there was really someone keeping tabs on them?

Donnie on the rear held his staff up high, taking his time walking backwards so he wouldn't miss a beat. At least if anyone did come up to the gate, he would be aware of it right away.

The long journey that seemed to lag on endlessly, came to an end with a wave of relief from all three brothers once they reached the steps to the door of the building.

That relief short lived; since neither braved to take the first step up the cement steps towards that doorway, too hesitant to be the first turtle to open it...

By now, the rain was stronger than before and the wind wasn't any better.

Raph staring at the door with a disturbing horror that clawed at his soul to run, he bit his lip hard drawing blood that he covered up right away.

He was the oldest so that symbolized he was the one to take the initiative, even though his entire psyche told him not to.

Drawing a breath and clenching one fist to force the courage inside to swell, he stomped up the stairs like a turtle on a mission, as his brothers scurried up behind him.

Motioning himself to one side, Raph gestured towards the door handle as Donnie took the other side then turned the handle slowly.

Picking up instantaneously, the wind roared snatching the door handle out of Donnie's hand, making the turtle jump as it slammed open, creating an alarming crashing sound as it did.

Raph becoming instant white, in turn harshly glared down at Donnie, then rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well then! If there was someone here they sure the hell now know we're as well..." Raph anger showed and it only made Donnie shriveled up smaller under those judgmental golden eyes.

"Sorry..." Donnie said weakly with bruised pride, he didn't mean to.

"No…" Raph's features became soft, and his voice calmed down seeing how he just lost his temper, "I should be… Sorry Donnie didn't mean to snap at you. Let's find a place to put Leo down so we can get you to look him over," Raph apologized sincerely, taking the lead into the house.

Before him, the hallway was dark as he notion Donnie to finally use his flashlight and retrieve his own that was in his back pocket.

Feeling the solid metal cylinder in his free hand, Raph shifted Leo once again, then turn the light on.

The darkness scared away by the light, Raph swallowed hard; the darkness did a better job making the place look normal, then the flashlight.

The walls were decorated with old wooden panels and there were pictures hanging up on the wall leading towards an inner room.

This gave all hunted houses' displays a run for their money in Raph's opinion.

Something about this house made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and oddly he can't figure out why.

"Well, this is homey..." Mikey said with a squeak.

"Better than outside," Raph pointed out debating if that was true or not. Taking a breath, Raph held onto his flashlight tightly, feeling if he dropped it, he would have to stumble in the dark. Why he felt like the house would swallow it up if he wasn't holding onto it was beyond him.

Tilting his head towards both brothers who were on either side of him, Raph sighed, he had gotten them this far he was better of keeping it that way, as he announced the next course of action, "I will take point, follow closely behind me."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked, more than willing to do it instead, sort of.

"Yeah... Mikey shut the door..." Raph started to instruct then jerked in fright as the door slammed shut behind him. Spinning towards his brother hastily to give him shit for being so noisy for a ninja, Raph noticed Mikey was no where near the door. Not just that, his younger brother's face was flush white, and he was shaking. The door scared him more than anything, tightening his lips Raph calmed his nerves, "Well the wind did your job for you Mikey. Can you at least keep an eye behind us or will the wind do that too?"

The sarcasm, not appreciated, did make Mikey smile and ease up a bit, "Yeah, well at least it's just the wind bro and not a ghost."

"True." Raph shook his head sadly, that his little brother couldn't resist saying it.

Walking forward they passed dusty statues and more images and the cobwebs where thick and disgusting. It wasn't till they found themselves in the next room that each gawked in a mix of surprise and startling horror.

Before them for all to see and drilled the anxiety into your very existence, was one of those classic scenes from any horror movie and game.

The chamber was humongous with a huge set of wooden stairs that was decorated with a bright velvet rug that flowed with its shape. The stairs climbed up for almost forever, stretching up high towards a ridiculously sizeable portrait with two windows on either side of it.

Then from there the stairs split off toward two landings that led to some hallways.

Beyond them was probably bedrooms and studies all they knew.

Now on the ground floor, there were two distinct doors, one to the right and the other was the left.

"Ummm Resident Evil any one?" Mikey choked out, getting a snort from Raph.

"Mikey such game designs were based on old establishments such as these. I am not surprised it hit home to all horror games, movies, novels and fan fictions that some twisted fan writer using such plot settings, as some lame excuse to think this is the image of horror!" Donnie bickered.

"So have any fan fiction writers rub you the wrong way, Donnie boy?" Mikey churred, getting the don't you dare say another word look in response.

"Are you two done?" Raph asked, pointing to the still unconscious brother who needs aid.

"Right," both answered, heading opposite directions to see what was behind door number one and two.

Mikey first to call out not too loud of course, shut his door as quickly as he opened it, "The kitchen is this way I can see, there is a dinner table set up before it though."

Acknowledging it, Raph nodded, "That could be useful later, Don?"

The turtle with his head fully inside the ajar door, Donnie moments later backed up, "This must be some kind of living room, there seemed to be furniture that has been covered up by sheets. There is even a fireplace and huge windows to look out."

"Does anything look suitable for Leo?" Raph asked, making his way to Donnie.

Shrugging Donnie wasn't sure, "Maybe need to remove the sheets to see."

"Okay, we will go in there then. Donnie fix something up for Leo. Mikey, I want you to check those windows and see if you can see anything outside that is amiss. I want to make sure no one has entered the yard within the time we had been in here."

The brothers complying, they entered the room getting to their tasks right away.

Mikey rushed to the windows peering through examining everything he could see.

The spot they were at was fortunate considering he could see the gate, that was still chained and there was no indication of anyone entering.

Even then he didn't put his guard down, double checking the shadows that played hide and seek with the lightning.

The fun part of his job was not to be spotted, which was no small feat, but a thrilling challenge to occupy his mind.

Donnie found a couch in one corner pulling it to the middle of the room that was surprisingly in amazing shape. The reason being, as he removed the sheet and made sure it was close to the fireplace, he explained how odd it was to Raph on how that shouldn't be possible for multiple reasons. One the weather if you put into effect it changes during the seasons, abandonment for another and the fact there was no way any rodents or other things wouldn't tamper with the furniture with no one there to enforce pest control.

Listening contently to all the reasons his brother listed off and watching him getting things ready for Leo, this only made Raph more wary.

Even Donnie was alarmed by the oddities, though he tried to hide it using his facts as his shield.

How could there be signs of abandonment and neglect by the yard alone, yet this place was in great shape? It wasn't like there were signs that someone was taking care of it, it was proof in the dust buildup and webbing that it hasn't been watched over for years. Nevertheless the furniture alone for one, seemed like they were new and debunking and making them all to dispute their theories on this mansion...

Taking his older brother towards the couch, Raph gently placed him on it letting Donnie do his magic.

Donnie went to work, examining him thoroughly, checked to see for certain what ill Leo, what injuries did he had sustained and what the run from the foot could have inflicted as well.

Leaving Donnie to his department, Raph slowly made his way to the door, casting his gaze through the crack of the door towards the inner room.

He was still troubled by its interior and how correct Mikey was pointing out the cliché atmosphere.

Even so, on the other hand, Donnie was also right, most games and so on were based on such buildings. It was the way they were made that brought in the sensation of eyes were all around you, piercing into your very core.

With this day and age, with being subjugated by the media ideal of horror, this sight casted you into a spiraling fear of unknown surprises that lurk behind every corner, raising the anxiety inside over the mere idea that you never know what will be there waiting for you or what is possible…

"He has a fever as I predicted. I need to take control of it," Donnie abruptly announced snatching Raph out of his thoughts. Turning his head towards his purple clad brother, he bit his lip it could be worse right, or was this the actual worst?

"Can you though?" Raph asked hesitantly, not doubting his brother's abilities, but fearing in their current circumstance, they can't help their brother.

With a quick nod, Donnie studied the room and then gathered up the sheets and dusting them off. "Yes, I can if I had the proper setting. We are now indoors, which helps greatly, but I need to control this environment to help me with him."

"What do you need Donnie," Raph clicked his finger to suggest Mikey to come over; the little brother was going to play errand boy.

"First, I will have to get the fireplace going," Donnie started getting a raised eyebrow of concern from his brother. Noting it, Donnie smiled sweetly before continuing, "Don't worry yes, it will generate smoke, and I do hope the chimney is in decent shape, either way it won't give our position out."

"How can you be certain?" Mikey was the one to ask the question before Raph, looking over his shoulder towards the windows not comfortable to leave them unattended.

"Simple this is a house, all we know the foot would think is that it has residency," Donnie pointed out.

"That is a huge assumption there Donnie, even for you," Raph said warily, not convinced.

"Yes, it is, but the same time, do you think they would consider we would just go into someone's house, regardless abandon? They might think it isn't from the chimney and who knows they might be discouraged over it to bother investigating and continue hunting us through the wilds…"

"Donnie that still sounds far fetched. I mean they are tracking us; they know we are one turtle short and…" Raph started to argue comely as he could, feeling the fiery pits in his stomach turning, ready to light up into an infernal. It was a matter of time his natural state of mind to come back; he wasn't the leader type or rational when it came at most things.

Suddenly feeling Donnie's warm hands on his cheeks, Raph shut up tight, allowing Donnie to soothe his nerves and put to rest his concerns.

"I can go on forever with my explanations and theories, and yet I know not one will ease your mind. Then, how about you just trust me."

"Donnie…" Raph mumbled letting his eyes fall from those dark brown orbs.

"Things are going to turn out Raphie, just… You're doing great, thank you," Donnie said kindly, having Raph flash a look at him in embarrassment.

"He is right Dude, thanks for being our big brother. We would never have gotten out of that sticky situation if it wasn't for you. Man didn't know there is a nice Raphie in there," Mikey mocked in the end with a chuckle of his normal happy self.

Narrowing his eyes at Mikey in a death gaze, Raph snorted, "Shut up!"

Mikey chuckling more and he bounced on the balls of his feet as Donnie rolled his eyes and then focused back on Raph, not letting go of his face.

"I know what Master said to you that night…, but you can be responsible and this proves it. Please don't let his words make you think otherwise."

Raph now blushing removed Donnie's hand gently while shuffling his feet, "Yeah, yeah… Now Donnie you said we need things. What is it?"

Nodding Donnie went towards the fireplace grabbing a bell ornament that was on display, seeing if it worked. Its charm echoed in the air, placing a bright smile on his lips and then he turned towards his brothers on the ball of his heel.

"I will make the fire, there is enough here to do so. That said, I need the following... I need some kind of blankets if there are any or at least towels. I will need a bucket or pot and then water," Donnie listed his items.

Placing his hand under his chin Raph nodded, "The kitchen might have the bucket or pots at least and maybe some can food? The towels upstairs, I would guess, but the water…"

Donnie walked up to Raph putting the bell into his hand, then closing it afterwards before speaking, "I am only speculating on this, but the last time someone has been here, who is to say it wasn't more recent than we realize. Who knows, maybe some lost hikers could have made a visit and left stuff behind? I would figure if anyone had ventured far enough to come across this mansion would have targeted the kitchen, then here first, as it is apparent it hasn't been touched."

"Meaning?" Raph glanced at the bell not sure of its significance.

"Meaning there might be more recent supplies that could be found, such as bottles of water. I know it is a far fetch, but could be possible. I doubt the plumbing is working because of the winters that would have frozen the pipes and caused them to burst. So either way, for the water if we come up short, I can collect it in the pots from the rain and boil it if I must."

Letting out a sigh, Raph nodded, "Fine, I will take the upstairs…"

Mikey interrupting, placed his hand in the air, "Dude, I will take the upstairs you do the kitchen."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Raph was about to ask why, considering Mikey wasn't the type to jump into a scary scenario, and he thought the little brother would think this was one of them.

Mikey beating him to the punch line in a matter of speaking, he crossed his arms seriously, "Everyone knows that the kitchen is the most likely place for the murderer or monster to be hiding out! Besides the black dude is always the first to die so it is only appropriate that you go Raphie."

"What?" both brothers slurred out in confusion.

"Mikey, okay, I get the kitchen part, but what is with the horror movie stereotype of the black guy is always the first to die? What does that have to do with anything?" Raph had to ask feeling like he shouldn't have.

Grinning ear to ear, Mikey drew closer then pointed to Raph's arm, "Your skin is the darkest Raphie, so in turn you're the black dude in this horror story!"

Donnie instantly faced plant on the comment letting out a long sigh and Raph, he just blinked a few thousand times before coming with a comeback. He didn't care about being referenced to a black man, but to say he is destined to die first in Mikey's horror fantasy that was playing out, was absurd.

"Well, everyone knows that the truth that it's not always the black guy, for he knows better than some hippy," Raph mocked flicking Mikey's bandana.

"No way dude, it is tradition!" Mikey complained.

Raph shrugged with a devilish smirk, "Well, it was for the first handful of horror flicks, but that isn't the case anymore. Everyone knows that rule and…."

"Are you two done debating who dies first in a horror movies?" Donnie asked harshly, scolding them both.

Falling into silence his brothers cringed looking in different directions and then Mikey made his leave quickly to avoid that deadly glare that Donnie pulled off nicely.

"Sorry Donnie I will get what you need," Raph apologized, this wasn't the time to fool around, and he was acting like it was another day in the park.

Shaking his head, Donnie let out another sigh, "It's okay I understand."

"I will be back in a few," Raph opened the door, seeing Mikey heading up the stairs at his own pace. Donnie grabbed his arm and then he pointed to Raph's closed hand that still had the bell. He had actually forgotten all about it.

"Tie that to the front door, so if anyone does try to enter when you're in the kitchen we will know."

Nodding Raph left doing just that, hanging it on the front door and making sure it worked before heading towards the kitchen.

Once there, he first passed through what seemed to be the dining room that led to a very spacious kitchen.

There wasn't much in supplies out in the open, that was for sure.

The one side had some old wood furnaces, large enough to fit a small child and then the other side was a long line of cupboards with three sizeable windows that showed off a what look like some garden that was like the rest overgrown.

Seeing no entry points other than the windows that had no indication someone attempted to pry them open, Raph by instinct tried to turn on the taps hearing the pipes rattle and nothing more.

"Donnie was right no water, not that it would be clean anyways."

Brushing his finger over the counter collecting a thick patch of dust, Raph sighed. This might be a bust how was he going to find anything?

Starting with the hanging cupboards not fining anything other than mere dust, he made his way to the lower ones, opening them to have a gust of stale air tickled his nostrils.

Scuffing he moved the weathered warn old boxes of who knows what to the side, seeing a prize for his effort.

There to his disbelief were five water bottles, hidden from plain view, unless you were searching.

Who would thought someone did leave something behind after all?

Gathering them up, he pulled them out and placed them on the counter top, then dived back down to examine the cupboards further.

The next item was this odd shape bottle that the contents were misty, as in gas not liquid, that he could make out.

Slowly, his hand went towards it, then just a second before making contact, he back his hand way quickly. Something didn't' feel right, and he couldn't figure out why?

Ignoring the bottle he moved on finding the pots Donnie was looking for.

With a little silent cheer, Raph pulled one out taking a good look at it.

To his surprise, it wasn't rusted and there were no holes.

Setting one above his head, then grabbing two more to place onto of the shelf, he was just about to dive down when all his senses went off at once.

There in that critical moment when he was going to duck down, suddenly a clear flash of someone standing there outside the window was looking at him.

As the image processed in his brain, Raph hastily bounced back up suspecting to come face to face with a foot ninja or someone at that.

However, that wasn't the case… Raph's heart went wild seeing nothing at all, but darkness. Then when the lightning flashed and lit up the area in question, there was still no one there.

Blinking in confusion, knowing he wasn't seeing things; he moved forward using the counter to balance himself as he pressed his face against the window.

His breath steaming it up, he couldn't spot a soul even though he swore he saw someone there. He had to! There was someone watching him!

Another strike shattered the sky, lighting something dark and figureless behind him.

Catching a glimpse of this so-called entity with blue eyes reflected in the window, Raph freaked out in surprise that someone could sneak up on him so suddenly.

In his panic, he lost his grip on the counter and knocking his chin on it with a crunch.

Ignoring the agony from his throbbing jaw, he turned around quickly to see he was once again alone.

His pupils dilated, and his body shivered from the overflowing fear that was consuming him, the sweat ran down his dark skin.

Hysterically he viewed his surroundings, trying to piece together what he had just seen, Raph couldn't figure out where the person went, without him getting a glimpse of the tail end of them leaving.

At this instant, he detected something that he was ignoring to acknowledge; his body was shaking; the goose bumps were covering every inch of his skin and... the floor only had his footprints in the dirt and dust that coated its surface.

That alone was evidence, there was no one there… Was he seeing things…

Closing his eyes, he counted back from three as Leo taught him when he had nightmares.

His head was playing tricks; this house atmosphere was so out of place it was triggering every scenario he could remember. Not to mention Mikey said he was to die first in this kind of movie...

"This is real life, not a movie," Raph told himself opening his eyes, seeing he was still alone.

His hands squeezed the counter and in a sudden flood of rage, that boiled, Raph slid his hand across the surface, catching the pots that smashed into the ground.

His eyes fixed on a wall that had his name on it, he thrust his fist into it over and over again.

He kept this up feeling his body retaliating, yet feeding joyfully off his fury. How could this be happening?! How could he start acting like some loon and seeing things? He had three brothers relying on him! Screaming his frustration, he collapsed forward using the wall as his crutch.

"How does Leo handle this without snapping?" Raph huffed, watching his breath in the air and hearing the dripping under him.

Slowly looking down, he could see the bloody knuckles, and he whispered "Shit..."

Heading towards the sink, he snatched up one of the water bottles that he could tell was still sealed and used it to wash his knuckles and then wrap it with a piece of his bandana.

"Great… how the shell am I going to explain this one to Donnie?" he pondered, then peered at his bandage hand gathering the supplies before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**The House in the Woods Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
** **Warning: Disturbing Content, Violence and Horror...  
Rate: T**

* * *

A large portrait of a couple that were painted together, in a pleasant and happy mood, with warm smiles and such posture, loomed over his head, which hung upon the wall on the up-coming landing.

Not ready to walk to that point yet, standing four steps away, Mikey could tell through their eyes, which were the only part that the artist didn't manipulate some false perception, showed they were anything then happy.

Staring at it, he then tilted his head back just catching Raph leave the room going towards the front door, placing a bell on it and afterwards head straight for the kitchen next.

Once his brother was out of sight, he focused back on the painting.

Their eye's life like watching him, made him shiver; it was like they were burrowing into his very soul. He wasn't sure what was worse, how angry the man look or how spiteful the woman was.

Pushing the disturbing image out of his head, Mikey hopped up the remaining stairs to come to the landing, he couldn't stare at it anymore since he worried that his own fears would take root making this spookier then it should be.

Not saying an abandon house in the middle of nowhere wasn't spooky enough, just to add such fantasies in his head wasn't helping him one bit.

It was bad enough he joked about horror movies, and now he was alone, which was a big no, no, in all movies and fiction he has read.

Still, he did volunteer to venture into the unknown and couldn't turn around with this tail between his legs.

Taking a breath, he swiped his head towards his left then the right.

The one hundred question was which way should he take first?

Closing his eyes, he couldn't decide, since neither made him feel quite right.

Slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, he nodded, this called for a desperate action, which involved something else to make the decision for him.

Taking a coin from his belt, he normally didn't carry change, but he kept his lucky coin, he found when he was a kid and it was great for debates such as these.

Flipping it in the air, he called it, "Tails right, Heads left."

The coin came down and Mikey caught it, then slapped it on his other hand and slowly raised his hand to peek at the results.

"Heads it is… Left." Mikey glance at his left, then took a gulp before placing his hand on the railing feeling it was still slick like someone had wax it recently.

Throwing the oddity to the side, he took a step up, that made his legs stagger in a growing fear.

Was he going to even make it up the stairs?

Placing his last step on the landing that met him, he had to admit he hesitated for a moment before daring, he even had to pry his hand off the railing that didn't want to let go.

Who could blame him, he was gazing into the abyss that he wasn't expecting to be there.

No, it wasn't the darkness that was making him think second thoughts; it was the thick fog that swirled before him.

Holding his flashlight for his life and soul, Mikey bit his lip debating if he should turn around.

Then the thought about his brother hurt and helpless lying upon a couch with Foot ninjas hunting them, crossed his mind.

He had to do his part to help his big brother or the worse could happen, though Mikey wonder could it even get any worse?

Hypnotized by the swirling fog that played in the light from his flashlight, Mikey took a breath, "Condensation… it is caused when you introduce a warm element with a cold. It causes such phenomena such as fog. It's like walking in the sewers, and the air is colder than the sewer water, causing fog…" Mikey told himself in his head using Donnie's voice, recalling the explanation in the past.

Even so, does that theory works in a house too?

Smacking his lip tightly together, he took a step forward, wondering if this fog would swallow him whole, however, it swirled around him sending a cold chill across his skin.

Ignoring it, he focused on the rest of the hallway, scanning the sides and coming up to a few doors that were on both sides.

They could lead to a random room or a bathroom.

Turning his attention to the first door, he flashed his light on the handle seeing the metal was damp and forming dew drops.

"Wow, you think this place would be falling apart by mold with all this moisture," Mikey grumbled, as he cautiously placed his hand on the handle, turning it slowly and making sure he was ready to back away in case anything dared to jump out at him.

The handle twisting half way it suddenly locked up, not turning anymore and forbidding Mikey from opening it.

"Well, this one is locked then."

Leaving the door, he went towards the other, jiggling the handle to find it was too lock.

Normally at this moment he would attempt to lock pick his way in, yet that wasn't possible.

Both doors as he could tell had no key hole, nor device on them to unlock the door.

Giving up on the two doors, Mikey looked forwards just noticing the fog that once claimed the hallway was dissipating before his very eyes.

The idea alone made him quiver; it was as unnatural as it being there in the first place.

"No, I can't let this bother me; Donnie is relying on me," Mikey told himself, to give him a boost of confidence. 

* * *

The hallway hasn't been promising so far, with one lock door after another, Mikey was about to give up until he heard a click from the door he was trying to open next.

The door ajar, he decided to back up, aiming his light into its crack to see if he could tell what was beyond its threshold.

Instantly something reflected the light into his eyes, as he hissed by the stinging sensation from being assaulted by the rude flash show.

Seeing a red circle on every blink and his eyes were watering, he dropped his flashlight downward to rub the area before making another attempt to see what secrets the room held.

Once he had recovered, this time he made sure the light was pointing lower as he could make out there was something white and stone like in texture.

Trailing up the object he paused on the two silver faucets.

He found it, the bathroom!

Opening up the door quickly over his excitement, he forgot about the fog or the fact he was alone in a creepy mansion anymore.

The door now wide open revealed what he was looking for.

It was the bathroom with a three-piece set and a shelf with some lightly dusty towels.

With a gleeful smile, Mikey took a purple towel that was on the top and felt it with his fingers.

As the texture came in contact with his skin, he instantly dropped it to the floor, baffled.

Staring at it, he swallowed hard, he knew this wasn't right at all, but his senses were not off and the smell... it was fresh, yes dusty, but it smelled like it came out off the line on a warm weather day.

He knew the smell very well, admiring how laundry such as sheets and towels turned out after they were on the line for hours in the glorious sun at the farm house.

How could it be fresh smelling and feeling so clean and soft... No one lived here?!

Holding his arm, Mikey couldn't put the idea out of his head, what if someone did live here... if so, who?

As the question crossed his mind, a twisted wining sound came from above him, like someone just dragged their hand firmly against a smooth surface.

Flashing a look up, he gawked in horror, seeing the crimson red hand print that smeared across the mirror above the sink.

There was no way anyone could have done that when he was just only a half a foot away from it and the direction, it went, it could only be achieved by someone standing in front of it.

The hand with five fingers was prominent, showing the details of the hand's prints and size, only its side ended with a long line streak.

Quickly, as the thought he was definitely not alone, Mikey spun around seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and when he turned back to the mirror, the hand was still there.

Slowly, he took a hesitant step toward the sink, having his plastron snug against it as he placed his own hand up to meet the other. He wanted to see if it was real.

His finger touching it, it still felt warm and sticky; it wasn't his imagination; he wasn't seeing things.

Then something from behind caught his eye reflected in the mirror, as he witnessed something dark and figureless with blue eyes, staring at him beyond the door.

With a yelp of fear, Mikey spun around again, slamming his shell into the sink as his heart jumped into his throat.

The room closed in around him, with the rising fear and the anticipation to see some foul monster ready to pounce on him, yet he found nothing there.

His palms sweating, his breath was shaky at best, yet he couldn't stand there waiting for something else to happen, so he walked up to the door, peeking out to both ends of the hallway that were bare.

Not seeing any threat about, he fully left the bathroom looking back and forth, then settling his eyes on the wall before him.

It couldn't have gone through the wall right?

Before he made another step, he heard that sound again, the screeching of a hand against a window or a mirror.

Mikey became frozen in his fear, he knew he shouldn't turn around instead run back to his brothers, yet he couldn't help himself.

He nervously turned his head back towards the bathroom as his eyes widen, in disbelief.

The handprint was now gone yet replaced with a warning written in oozing blood that dripped down the wall and the mirror.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE, FOR YOU ARE NOW HIS!"

The warning as confusing as this all was, made the young turtle speechless.

The shivers spread through his body as his breath could be seen, then to make the warning real, the door suddenly shuts closed with a gush of wind carrying a blood curtly female scream with it. It was so horrific it sent Mikey staggering back and unable to keep his balance.

Arse first on the carpet, with his shell slightly leaning against the wall, Mikey blinked at the closed door.

"Dude, this is insane," Mikey muttered beneath his breath, more than willing to scream like a baby and run back to his brothers.

Leo's condition or not, he wasn't prepared to take on whatever this was.

Was this place haunted?

The imagery and proof flashing through his head, pointed to such a conclusion, and he needed to warn his brothers, even if they believe him or not.

Readying himself to get to his feet, not willing to wait for the bathroom ghost to make another appearance, Mikey's lip trembled as a warm breath was felt on his throat.

With a shriek, Mikey scrambled to the side, thinking he would come face to yet another phantom, only to see the fog had once again had risen casting the hallway in a complete blanket.

He couldn't see a thing, then he saw it again... the blue glowing eyes.

In the middle of this massive cloud that blocked his path to return to his brothers, it slowly moved forward towards Mikey.

Every inch it took, Mikey matched it by taking his own backwards.

Part of him feared the outcome if he dared to turn around to run, the other half said just do it.

Eight steps were made then something change and the thing stop as sounds of metal rattled, echoing beyond it, the feeling of dread rising Mikey instinctively flip backwards, inches away to have a chain with a cone on the end, smashing into the floor making splinters of wood fly through the air.

The chain retreating back into the fog, Mikey could merely guess what was going to happen again as he this time drop down having his shoulder suddenly burn in pure agony, having the cone only graze his skin this time around.

His blood seeping out of the open wound, it dripped on the floor as he could swear the blue eye monster was grinning at him amused, even though he couldn't see anything other then the fog.

His flashlight miraculously still in his hand, he held onto it tighter than turn it off a moment before dipping his hand into his pocket, hearing the chain once again returning to the fog.

In a split moment, he memorized the hallway ahead, what was in the way, what he must do.

In a desperate attempt of survival, he threw a smoke bomb down, hoping it would at least distract his foe enough to escape or come up with a better plan than fleeing aimlessly down a hallway from something that lived there!

He had a disadvantage when it came to that.

He was unable to see, and it did frighten him yet what lurk behind him proved to be far more terrifying.

Avoiding tables and items that were in the way, Mikey tried every door he could make out in the dim light.

Each was locked, and the rattle of the handle alerted his stalker bringing him only inches from death every turn.

If he kept this up, he would end up with that spike in his chest.

The next door it clicked as his luck turned for the best.

Rushing into the room, Mikey locked it behind daring to turn on his light. Staring at the door to think a chain would pierce through the wood, no such thing happened instead the handle rattled.

"I need to get out of here!" Mikey told himself under his breath, turning inwards only to shudder suddenly, seeing the sink before him with the mirror above it, and the purple towel on the floor.

On the wall the warning was there from before... He was back in the bathroom?!

How did he get turned around?

Hearing the rattling behind him getting louder and a fist joined by hammering on the door, Mikey slowly walked up to the sink to touch the mirror, then some reddish reflection showed up behind him.

A naked woman covered head and toe in blood, screamed at him as he turned around to confront her. His head half turn thinking this would be another illusion; her face was in his, shrieking into his ear drums and her hand flashed forward smashing his head into the mirror making it shatter on contact.

His brain spazed and his body lost all feeling as it slammed to the cold bathroom floor. His vision blurring with his breath escaping him, he saw her dip down, stroking his face, then smiled at him with a twisted grin. The threshing on the door invaded his world, the room started to fade before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

The last thing he remembered before the darkness swallowing him was her cold words, "You're his... There is no escape now." 

* * *

He jolted forwards gasping for air, as his body shivered by the cold.

Confused with his vision slightly blurred with his throbbing head, Mikey hesitantly turned his head seeing only stone surrounding him.

It was dark, but some pale light did illuminate the walls at the point he could tell it encircled him in a tight circle.

Something wrapped round his waist and below. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sucked the little warmth his body held onto. He lowered his head down slowly, seeing the rippling red water shimmering and reflecting the moonlight.

"What the shell?" Mikey slurred out, as he blinked to help his blurry vision, and then he glanced up, seeing the clear sky and the moon there to greet him.

Wasn't it raining?

How long has he been here?

His head hazy and his body felt like it was dragged in a field by a horse, Mikey moved towards the wall placing his hand onto it.

As he did, he noticed he didn't have his wrist band on, and that wasn't the only thing missing!

His bandana was gone, his gear, his weapons!

He was naked in a pool of red water in a... in a... Mikey blink, trying to fight the fog and the dwelling fear.

Where was he?

Then it hit him, as the daunting dread set in.

Was he in a well!?

Hyperventilating, Mikey panicked, scrambling up the wall only to fail miserably falling backwards into the water with a splash.

Rising to the surface for air, he coughed out the disgusting water, spitting as he did.

Whatever this was, it tasted horrible as much as it reeked.

Determined to escape, Mikey tried repeatedly, slipping on the rocks once again was his last attempt, as he screamed when he surfaced feeling something stabbed his leg.

Raising it with his shell against the wall, his hands shook as he wrapped it around the bone, that was lodged into his leg and luckily for him, it missed all major arteries.

With a quick breath, he forced the bone out as he snapped his head back in a shriek, which echoed off the walls.

Huffing and quivering, it took some time until he regained his mind, and then he turned his attention toward the bone, realizing it was human!

"He was the last one to die in this very well," A voice spoken above. Mikey looked up, seeing the figure that chased him, yet this time it was pure black and still had those hellish blue eyes.

"What are you! Who are you?" Mikey demanded clenching the bone for some courage.

The creature only laughed in mockery, "You are going to be mine and so with the others."

Hearing it usher his brothers, that fear that once resided in Mikey was smothered by his rage.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Mikey screamed at the phantom.

The thing once again amused barked a howl, "You should worry about yourself for your now my prisoner, and you will take your last breath in that well like all the rest before you."

With that final warning, the phantom was gone, leaving Mikey alone with a bone in his hand.

The bleak situation sinking in, Mikey's shell pressed against the slimy wall as tears ran down his face, what was he to do?

How can he get out of this?

His head lowered and he could feel himself giving up, until something whispered to him.

Thinking it was the thing again here to mock him, Mikey looked toward the right seeing only the wall.

The whisper faint, called to him, "Come to me..."

Not seeing what he had to lose, he shuffled toward that side of the wall seeing what it was. As soon he went to that side, he instantly felt it, a small breeze between the stones.

Feeling it with his finger, he could tell it was weak. Then he remembered the bone, flashing a look at it; he smiled.

Taking the broken bone, Mikey glared at the slimy stone well wall, "You know what wall? You think you could stop me from escaping, huh? Well, I have a bone to pick with you!" With that, he jabbed the wall repeatedly, chipping his way through, he knew there was a way out and like hell he will cry like some frighten child stuck in a well like that demon suggested!

He was a turtle for starters and next... He was a ninja and a pain in the ass to kill off without a fight!

* * *

TBC


End file.
